Behold The Turtle
by Shara1
Summary: Chihaya teaches Kagetsuya, that sometimes you have to take a chance even if you might get hurt. (Shonen Ai Pairing)


Earthian is owned by Yun Kouga and this story is in no way meant to infringe on that ownership. It was written for entertainment purposes only.   
  
Behold , The Turtle   
  
The white tile wall of the small kitchen was bathed in warm sunlight that came in from the open window over the sink. At the stove a tall, lean, and well-built man with short golden hair whistled as he mixed a sauce in with the vegetables he was stirring in his wok.   
  
Passing a hand over the wok he leaned in to catch the tantalizing aroma. "Mmmm, he murmured softly to himself. "I think I have outdone myself this time. "Smirking Kagetsua looked towards the living room as if he could see his beloved through the wall. "Chihaya is going to love this."   
  
His thoughts turning to the one he shared his life with, Kagetsua decided to see what Chihaya was up to. As he entered the living room he was startled to hear soft sobbing coming from the direction of the sofa. Darting to his partner's side he called out to his lover, "Chihaya? What's wrong?"   
  
Startled, Chihaya swiftly hid the manga he had been reading behind his back. He didn't want to get reprimanded again for reading something that he knew might have a sad ending. Kagetsua just didn't understand. It was a beautiful story, even if the end was a bit tragic. There had been daring swordfitghts, a sweet romance and in the end the side of light had defeated the darkness in a selfless sacrifice. With his free hand Chihaya rubbed the tears from his lavender eyes.   
  
Kagetsua had to stifle a wince as he saw his lover's reaction. Chihaya was curled in on himself, as if expecting a blow at any moment. That the blow Chihaya expected was one of words instead of flesh didn't ease the tall man's mind one bit. "I really have been rough on you lately haven't I?" He asked quietly as he sat down next to his small lover. Snaking out an arm he pulled Chihaya to him so that his lover's dark head rested against his chest. With gentle fingers he traced the paths the tears had made.   
  
Chihaya was somewhat dazed that the expected outburst had not happened. Whatever the reason, the respite was welcome. Tilting his head back he looked up into Kagetsua's adoring face. "Why aren't you scolding me?" Chihaya wondered aloud.   
  
Kagetsua chuckled, wrapping his arms around Chihaya's chest to bring the smaller man even closer. "Have you ever listened to me before? Besides, you're old enough to know your own mind. If you wish to read something sad, I don't have the right to stop you. I don't want you to feel you have to hide your mangas. Though I must admit, I still don't understand why someone as sensitive as you, would chose to read something that you know might upset you."   
  
Sniffling Chihaya smiled up at his partner. "It's a risk. But, if I didn't read any mangas for fear of making myself sad think of all the wonderful stories I would have to miss out on." Violet eyes twinkled as the sadness faded from beautiful face. "The earthians have a saying. Behold the Turtle. He never goes anywhere unless he sticks his neck out".   
  
Bending over to kiss Chihaya's forehead, Kagesua tightened his arms about his lover. "Ah my turtle, have I ever told you how much you amaze me?"   
  
Blinking slowly, an incredulous grin spread across Chihaya's delicate almost feminine face. "You find me amazing? "   
  
With an answering grin, Katgetsua nodded. "I am constantly amazed at your strength. You are so much stronger than I am."   
  
"Huh? How can you say that?" Chihaya looked up blankly at his lover before reaching up to trace the muscular surface of Katgetsua's arm.   
  
"Physical strength isn't the only kind of strength you know. What you do on a daily basis, I could never do." Katgetsua admitted rubbing his cheek against Chihaya's sweetly scented hair. "Your strength is one of the heart. Your spirit is so strong it pulls others to you. Like moths to a flame. Unfortunately it also attracts unwanted attention to you. Which tends to make my job harder."   
  
"Your job?" Confusion clouded Chihaya's wide violet eyes.   
  
Giving Chihaya another squeeze, Katgetsua buried his face in the luxurious locks of his lifemate. "Taking care of you, idiot. It's a good thing we are no longer plus and minus checkers. Looking out for you is a full time occupation."   
  
"Do you have any regrets?" Chihaya asked, a little fearful of what the answer might be. He felt his beloved nod and tipped his head back further to look up into the blue eyes.   
  
"I have some Chihaya, but none of them are about you. You are the single best thing that has happened to my life. While you may drive me to distraction sometimes, you have helped to teach me what is truly important in life. Whatever else I am, whatever else I do, I will never regret spending the rest of my life with you.   
  
Eyes misting with happy tears Chihaya turned over, snuggling under Katgetsua's chin. "Nor will I. You make me so happy, Kagetsua."   
  
The blond started to smile and then he wrinkled his nose. "Chihaya do you smell something?"   
  
Chihaya took a deep breath to test the air. His nose wrinkled as well. "Yes, it definitely smells like something is burning."   
  
"My vegetables!" Kagetsua exclaimed wriggling out of Chihaya's arms.   
  
Chihaya hid a grin as he watched his lover diving into the kitchen. 'Perhaps we should eat out tonight.' He thought to himself as smoke began to billow out from the other room.   
  
The End  



End file.
